Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics
IDW Publishing Comics (also known as Idea & Design Works LLC) started printing Ghostbusters comics in October 2008. IDW currently holds the Ghostbusters license, which was previously held by 88MPH Studios. The Ghostbusters monthly comic book series started September 28, 2011.erikburnham Tweet 8/25/11 List of Comics This is a list of the Ghostbusters comics that IDW has published containing original material. *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 4 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression 4 *IDW Publishing Comics- Past, Present, and Future *IDW Publishing Comics- Tainted Love *IDW Publishing Comics- Con-Volution *IDW Publishing- What in Samhain Just Happened?! *IDW Publishing Comics- Infestation 1 **This explains the overall story arc, but doesn't directly include the Ghostbusters in it *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Infestation 2 **This concludes the overall story arc, but doesn't directly include the Ghostbusters in it *IDW Publishing Comics- Ongoing Series *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters: Times Scare! *IDW Publishing Comics- Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters Collections *IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Displaced Aggression TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Haunted Holidays TPB **Includes one exclusive story Guess What's Coming to Dinner?. *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 1 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 2 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 3 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 4 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 5 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Volume 6 TPB *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Omnibus Volume 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 100-Page Spooktacular! Spook Central 7/13/12 Entry *IDW Publishing Comics- Real Ghostbusters Omnibus Volume 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Real Ghostbusters Omnibus Volume 2 Key Cover Abbreviations *A **The Regular Cover ***The most common cover. *B **The second most common, usually a 1:4 ratio with Cover A **Cover B was also used as part of an interlocking image for Covers A to D of Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1. *C **Cover C was used as part of an interlocking image for Covers A to D of Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1. *D **Cover D was used as part of an interlocking image for Covers A to D of Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1. *RI **The Retailer Incentive or Incentive Cover usually a 1:10 ratio with Cover A **There can be more types such as RI A and RI B, with RI A in a 1:10 ratio with Cover A and RI B in a 1:25 ratio with Cover A **RI B can sometimes be multiple one of a kind versions and as rare as RE covers. For example, Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue One had 250 copies printed of the RI B Cover but each is one of a kind with a different character on each cover. *RE **The Retailer Exclusive Cover ***The second to most rare of covers. There are 500 printed total but several different versions limited to one comic book store franchise each. For example, Ghostbusters Issue One had nine different RE Covers with 500 of each restricted to their respective comic book retailer. *Con **The Convention Cover ***The Con Cover is limited to 1000 copies total and can only be found at a specific convention. For example, Ghostbusters Volume One Issue #13 had the only Convention Cover variant of the IDW run so far and was done for a guest appearance by Ernie Hudson. *Sub Var **Subscription Variant Cover ***The Sub Var Cover is a cover only for loyal subscription box customers at local comic book shops. For example, Ghostbusters Volume Two Issue #1 is currently the only issue in the ongoing series to have a Subscription Variant Cover. Also See *Ghostbusters Print References Category:Print Category:Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics